


the subtle compliment of a handmade caress

by crookedspoon



Series: [1mw] Weekend Feeling [53]
Category: Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: Blindfolds, Domestic, Established Relationship, F/F, Food, POV Poison Ivy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-02-01 01:53:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12694620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedspoon/pseuds/crookedspoon
Summary: Occasionally, a touch of domesticity tickles Ivy and creates the urge to perform such homely tasks as cooking.





	the subtle compliment of a handmade caress

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DoreyG](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoreyG/gifts).



> For the prompts #463 "Blindfold" at [slashthedrabble](https://slashthedrabble.livejournal.com/1036284.html), "Sweet Potato Kale Pizza" at 1mw's [Weekend Challenge](https://1-million-words.livejournal.com/2175473.html?thread=20621809#t20621809) and Batman: the Animated Series, Poison Ivy/Harley Quinn, "eat your greens" at [comment-fic](https://comment-fic.livejournal.com/573958.html?thread=80241158#t80241158).
> 
> Over the years, I've amassed quite a number of [prompts featuring Harley Quinn](https://crookedspoon.dreamwidth.org/148130.html) that I wanted to fill, but that I had no ideas for at the time. This is one of them.

Harley's laughter is a little on the dirty side when Ivy tugs a blindfold over her eyes and ties it behind her head, careful not to trap any hairs in the knot. No doubt her thoughts are headed in a more prurient direction than Ivy has intended. (Though who knows which of Ivy's roses Harley has been sniffing when she wasn't looking. She's been trying to create more potent pheromone formulas to circumvent the kissing part before she can rob her victims blind.)

Ivy's hands brush over Harley's neck to her shoulders and Harley tips her head back, lips puckered expectantly. Ivy presses a soft kiss to them.

"Stay here," she says once she has led Harley to their dining area. "And don't peek, or I'll have to cuff you."

"That supposed to be a threat?" Harley rocks back in her chair with a grin and kicks her feet. "Because all I'm hearing is 'Don't listen and I'll reward you.' Sounds fun if you ask me."

"If you insist," Ivy says and has her trusty vines bind Harley's wrists and ankles while she vanishes into the kitchen.

Occasionally, a touch of domesticity tickles Ivy and creates the urge to perform such homely tasks as cooking. Which is surprising given that Ivy has no need for food nor has she displayed a fondness for cooking back when she had been fully human.

But Harley is fond of food, junk food in particular. It's as though she needed to maintain a certain level of toxicity in her system by administering fries or burgers or what-have-you to it. Though she might be, since none of that stuff is ever organic.

Ivy tries to ignore Harley's unhealthy diet, she really does, but it's like watching her sniff Joker Venom. She cannot help but intervene. (Even Scarecrow's fear gas would be a safer alternative to any of Joker's toxins. Ivy might have inoculated Harley against their physiological effects, but psychologically, Harley is still at risk of relapsing.)

So here Ivy is, intervening.

"Ohmigawd," Harley says, scenting the air with gusto. "Please tell me you cooked for me, because this smells way too delicious for one of your experiments. Or is that a pheromone specifically created for me?"

"It might be. Want to try it?"

Harley opens her mouth by way of reply, saying "aah."

Ivy cuts off a piece of the pizza she made – because she is willing to compromise – and places it into Harley's mouth.

Harley seems to be melting at the taste. "Mmh, this is so good. What's on it?"

Instead of answering, Ivy releases Harley's hands and gives her a slice to eat by herself. "Have another bite."

Harley does, and a strange warm feeling suffuses Ivy at watching Harley munch happily away on a pizza. A pizza she made with organic ingredients perhaps, but a pizza nevertheless.

If she had known it would be so easy to trick Harley into eating her greens, she might have started cooking for her sooner.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the poem "Am I lovely? Of course!" by Vera Pavlova.
> 
> Tumblr post for reblogging convenience can be found [here](https://crookedspoonfic.tumblr.com/post/167424886490/subtle-compliment-btas-harleyivy-g).


End file.
